


Rivalry

by Aboywhowantedtobegod



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboywhowantedtobegod/pseuds/Aboywhowantedtobegod





	Rivalry

It had come to this.

A tale of rivalry that commenced in Blake's first year. A rivalry that plagued her to no end, that was always in the back of her mind. She seeked to conquer the malevolent presence, she longed for it, ever since their fateful encounter, a meeting that bothered her ever since.

Blake finally had him.

She had that little furry bastard exactly where she wanted him.

Too long had Zwei terrorized her whenever she tried to study in the dorm room. Too long had a peaceful night's sleep been interrupted by his scent. Too long had her weekend afternoons spent reading been ruined by his barking.

No more.

It had taken her the better part of that Saturday afternoon. The girls decided to head into town, to enjoy the hot summer day with their other friends. Blake made a convincing lie that she felt sick and that she just wanted to sleep.

When really, she used this as the perfect opportunity to set her plan into motion.

She crouched on Ruby's bed; Gambol Shroud drawn at the ready. The corgi in question lay curled up on Weiss' bed directly below her, sleeping peacefully. She knew the girls wouldn't forgive her for the longest time.

But they would.

Eventually.

And if they didn't…

To hell with them.

The idea drove her mad with excitement. So hard did she try to stifle her manic giggles, not wishing to have her sounds wake the little beast. Too long had she planned this, she wouldn't let foolish giddiness fail her now. And with that, in one full circular motion, she held out her loyal blade and sliced the supporting ropes in a flash. She intended to launch herself the minute gravity brought the bed down, but her Faunus instincts were not as quick as she first judged, and she fell with it. A resounding crash echoed through the room and Blake bounced off the ruins of the two beds, nothing more than a pile of splintered wood and torn mattresses.

While her aura saved her from getting too badly injured, Blake was still in immense pain. The back of her ribs and spine felt like they were bruised from where she landed.

Yet, she didn't care.

An immense feeling of satisfaction shot through her system, a satisfaction that turned to sadistic joy. Coursing through her as steadily as the blood that pumped throughout her body, her mouth turned into a huge grin.

She had done it.

She had finally done it.

And she laughed. Oh, how she laughed. If her neighbors didn't hear the crash, they certainly heard her now. She didn't care, let them he-

"WOOF!"

Paralyzing shock kept Blake in place, her wild smile now agape in amazement, her eyelids peeled back to the back of her skull. Painstakingly slowly, she turned her head towards the place where Ruby and Weiss used to sleep.

The little ball of fluff was still alive! And without a scratch either!

Standing proudly onto of a single board that jutted out at an angle, he looked around, and idly scratched his ear, as if nothing had happened. Seemingly unaware of the impact that would've – more, should've – killed dogs his size, the little corgi leapt once of the beds, onto Blake's stomach. His timing was perfect, as the door behind them opened.

"Blake! Zwei!" Ruby shouted out, sprinting forward with her two team mates.

"Oh my god! Are you two alright?" Yang asked, picking up her partner in her arms, and wiping off the shattered debris still on her body.

"Oh! Little Poochiekins! You aren't hurt, are you? Oh, I am so glad Blakey saved you!" chimed Weiss in that baby voice tone that sickened Blake, picking up the little corgi, who licked her face endlessly.

Saved him? Thought Blake, hiding her emotions. SAVED HIM! I INTENDED TO CRUSH THE LITTLE WASTE OF FUR! As though reading her mind, Zwei quickly turned to her and winked once before kissing Weiss all over again. As the girls pestered and argued over the safety of having a hanging bed, and how it could've killed Weiss , Blake understood.

The dog had her, and understood her intentions to kill her, it seemed. And he played her, just as she attempted to plot against him.

And she smiled respectfully, the kind of respect that can only be shared between enemies.

Well played, Blake thought, well played…

(Notes: A stupid little idea I had, my first attempt at comedic/ parody styles of writing. It's not very great, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. I've always had this idea ever since Blake first leapt away from Zwei, I hope it lives up to your guy's expectations. Thanks again and ADIOS!)


End file.
